Cyborg Wardrone
Cyborg Wardrone is an alternate version of Wardrone that made his first appearance in War of Realities. History Cyborg Wardrone is an alternate version of Wardrone that is a cyborg. His universe was extremely advanced with technology. His base was a flying one. He brought world peace. War of Realities Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior were in Cyborg Wardrone's universe after Supreme Hunter arrived in that reality. They went to Cyborg Wardrone's base to recruit Cyborg Wardrone in their team to help stop Supreme Hunter. They got sidetracked when Admiral Wraith stopped them. When Cyborg Wardrone arrived to see what was going on, he thought Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior were more evil clones. He fought Wardrone. He later chased Wardrone into his room. Wardrone tackled Cyborg Wardrone out the window. Wardrone realized that Cyborg Wardrone could fly. Wardrone also activated his rocket boots and they crashed onto the roof. Wardrone tried to explain that Supreme Hunter was coming and would destroy Earth. Cyborg Wardrone didn't believe him until Missing Piece appeared in Earth's orbit. Ultimate Warrior realized it was about to fire the death laser and Cyborg Wardrone realized Wardrone was telling the truth. Ultimate Warrior teleported them into their hiding place on Missing Piece. Cyborg Wardrone watched as the death laser destroyed his planet and later his entire universe. Cyborg Wardrone helped recruit alternate versions of Wardrone. After they had enough members, they attacked the bridge of the warship. Unknown to them, Supreme Hunter was elsewhere. They defeated Spectore. When Supreme Hunter returned, he easily fought Wardrone's team. He was later defeated. After being gifted the Reality Prison, Cyborg Wardrone decided to be a guard there since he had no reality to return to. Illuminati Supreme After it was found out that Supreme Hunter was only a henchman for the Illuminati, Wardrone organized a team to go to the Core of All Realities and finally end the first War of Realities. Cyborg Wardrone was a member of the team. When they arrived at the Core, he helped fight Illuminati soldiers, Overkill, and Warlord. He helped distract the Illuminati so Wardrone could find their leader. After Illuminati Supreme was killed by Warlord, Cyborg Wardrone returned to guarding the reality prison. Various appearances Cyborg Wardrone appeared a few more times as a guard. He helped capture Warlord. When Lord Steinbeck was freed by Evil Warrior, Cyborg Wardrone failed to stop both of them from escaping. Warlord escapes When Overkill broke into the Reality Prison, Cyborg Wardrone failed to notice until Evil Wardrone alerted him. Cyborg Wardrone was part of Wardrone's team to attempt to recapture Warlord. The team consisted of Wardrone, Venom, Cyborg Wardrone, Evil Wardrone, Unicron, Reptoraptor, Supreme Hunter, and Lord Steinbeck. They failed to defeat Warlord. Warlord recruited Steinbeck, Unicron, Evil Wardrone, Reptoraptor, and Supreme Hunter into his Illuminati. War of Realities 2 During the second War of Realities, Cyborg Wardrone was part of Wardrone's team. Cyborg Wardrone managed to find out that the reality prison was once the warship Harbinger. He managed to get it working. When Evil Wardrone invaded with some Illuminati soldiers, Cyborg Wardrone fought Evil Wardrone. Cyborg Wardrone was nearly killed but Sensei Wardrone saved him. Cyborg Wardrone watched Sensei Wardrone get killed by Evil Wardrone. Later, Cyborg Wardrone was put in charge of controlling the warship. When the team attacked the Core, the warship was destroyed. the team fought Warlord's Illuminati but were defeated. Final Hour When Warlord invaded Dimension Zero of Reality Zero, Cyborg Wardrone was with Wardrone's team when they teleported into Warlord's warship. Cyborg Wardrone hacked the systems to keep opening portals to keep the warship away from earth. When the explosives Ultimate Warrior placed in the engine room went off, Cyborg Wardrone retreated. He was later seen in control of a new warship. A Necessary Action Cyborg Wardrone accidently broke the treaty with Warlord's Illuminati after killing some Illuminati soldiers. This lead to Wardrone's team being wanted criminals. End Game Cyborg Wardrone was a major member of Wardrone's team. He helped fight Illuminati soldiers on Evil Wardrone's warship. He also supported the recruitment of Red and Banana Leader. After realizing they were out matched when they tried to invade the core, Cyborg Wardrone helped recruit more alternate versions. After a small addition to their army, Wardrone's team attacked again. The warship was shot down. Cyborg Wardrone continued to help fight Illuminati soldiers. After getting on Warlord's new warship, Cyborg Wardrone took a small team to attempt to disable the engines. The mission failed. Cyborg Wardrone remained with Wardrone's team when they went to Reptoraptor's warship and when they went back to Warlord's warship.During the final battle, Cyborg Wardrone was able to stop the entire Illuminati fleet by having all the warships stop the orbital attack. Cyborg Wardrone witnessed Warlord's death. When Wardrone got another warship Cyborg Wardrone was given control. He went to Wardrone's dimension and kept the warship in orbit while staying inside the warship. Fighting the Empire of Eternal Darkness. Cyborg Wardrone was contacted by Supreme Hunter and warned that Lord Marlus, Nightmare, and Demogoblin were invading the Core. Cyborg Wardrone believed that Supreme Hunter was lying to get the Reality Warriors sent into a trap. Cyborg Wardrone refused to help. Later, he received a message that The Empire of Eternal Darkness were actually invading. The message was convincing and Cyborg Wardrone assembled the rest of the Reality Warriors and they traveled to the Core. Cyborg Wardrone helped fight Marlus's forces. He even helped Wardrone and Grand General Jered fight Marlus. Cyborg Wardrone watched Marlus get attacked by Supreme Hunter and then later retreat with the rest of his forces. Cyborg Wardrone left the Core with the rest of the Reality Warriors. Alignment Cyborg Wardrone went with the rest of the Reality Warriors to the Core to stop Jered. Cyborg Wardrone helped Supreme Hunter's forces. When Supreme Hunter decided to make the Illuminati a force of good, Cyborg Wardrone decided to remain in the Core.Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Reality Warrior